wings_of_fire_experiments_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Damaged
This is CrystaleyesTheRainWing-NightWing-MudWing's oc, please do not edit, or steal anything on this page (INCLUDING APPEARANCE! ) Subject 6479198 was built to be a killer, but the tests that were supposed to add the instincts backfired, resulting in violence and aggression towards only the scientists and guards. Experiment Results: D4M493D has been proven to be slightly successful, although there are many failures due to the first experiment for the killer instincts going badly: *D4M493D gained the ability to shoot large amounts of flaming ice where the fire or ice breath would come out, it is currently unknown what happens to living organisms when they are hit with it *His Wings have been armored, as well as talons. *He can retract his serrated claws *Immune to old age While he doesn't have many downgrades, he has a few that annoy the guards and scientists very much *He is extremely annoying to only the guards and scientists, who will then try to muzzle him normally, but he just starts banging louder. *He can't sleep most of the time, it's almost impossible for him. *He is more violent towards the guards than when he first was made Relationships R4Z0R- It is currently unknown if they have even met W0LV3R1N3- Damaged see W0LV3R1N3 as a potential ally 3D3N- Like with R4Z0R it is unknown if they ever met 2HR13K- D4M493D is rather wary of 2HR13K D4RK2KY- D4M493D seems to rather enjoy D4RK2KY's company BL0220M- D4M493D found it funny the few times that BL0220M had tried to heal his scales thinking they were wounds SH33R- D4M493D seems to rather enjoy SH33R's unpredictable personality K33N- D4M493D seems just a slight bit wary near K33N 2T1CK- D4M493D is thought to be neutral towards 2T1CK 1LLU210N- D4M493D is neutral towards 1LLU210N CL41R1TY- D4M493D believes that CL41R1TY may be hiding something, but never acts on that theory B1AD3-D4M493D sees B1AD3 as an ally, although this feeling is not very mutual with B1AD3, he also feels like B1AD3's shadow due to the scientists attempting to make him a cheaper version of her. L34F2T0RM- D4M493D seems neutral towards L34F Frostburn: Damaged seems to think that Frostburn hates him but tries not to be rude to them Danger: He loves his son VERY much Ultima - He is very protective of his brother-in-law, as Ultima was there when Danger hatched and had tried to protect him and the hatchling from TIger's guards SCIENTISTS Brilliance- D4M493D hates Brilliance like most scientists Saltwater- D4M493D wants to tear Saltwater to peices, and make Saltwater's death as painful as possible Spider- D4M493D hates Spider and has tried to kill him multiple times Steam- D4M493D doesn't seem as aggressive toward Steam although still doesn't like them Yellow River- D4M493D like with Saltwater wishes them a painful death by his talons Cheetah- D4M493D seems to enjoy Cheetah when she comes by, although this may just be to keep an eye on her Duststorm- D4M493D has no trust in him and believes they are planning to take over the world with the experiments Earth- D4M493D hates Earth just for being a guard Whitesand- D4M493D seems to be a bit less violent due to them trying to make the tests painless Dolphin- D4M493D seems not to notice Dolphin very much, although is aggressive towards them when they approach. Avalanche- D4M493D seems aggressive towards them, although sees that they don't like their job Shine- D4M493D seems normally aggressive towards them. Backstory Damaged was a normal tribrid in a town for all types of dragons, until the fire. He was four, his house had caught fire for an unknown reason. Alarms sounded, leaving the sound of alarms implanted in his head as a sound of death. IceWings and SeaWings had come to help stop the fire, but his parents were already dead. An IceWIng had tackled him sending them rolling out of the burning building, there were two other dragons there, all pure black, what used to be a bright red and pale blue IceWing/SkyWing, his mother, was pure black from burns. His father a NightWing/IceWing was also badly burned, what used to be the frosted black scales of his father now ash black. A SeaWing took him to an orphanage, which he broke out of, he then went on his own for 11 month before someone sent him back, it kept happening like that. Where he broke out and got to be on his own, but then got sent back to a different orphanage, but then Swish came, the SkyWing/SeaWing (I think that's what I made her right?) came and took him, a day later and he wouldn't have had to go, the next day would be his 7th hatching day, he would've been free forever, never had to go back to an orphanage, but Swish took him to the lab. As they approached the lab Damaged got terrified seeing the building, he had screamed "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?" in pure terror, Swish then lied to him "I'm not going to hurt you." Then Damaged blacked out, having been hit with one of Swish's sleeping darts and woke up in his cell. Lab Life At first in the Lab he was confused and scared. He wanted to be free and kept remembering that if Swish was one day later he would've been free, never had to be experimented on. He seemed to resent her and she was the only scientist he hated before the failed test. When he found out about that they were planning to do his wings he became terrified. It was made worse when they told him that they were "... trying to make a cheaper version of Blade. She and her friends are very expensive you know, and they've chosen you." When the alarms went off he freaked out hiding in the corner. Later, when it was free supervised time out of his cell, he had fallen into an old trap set up to trap escaping experiments, when he fell he slammed right through the 3rd floor and ended up on the second with his wings broken horribly. Swish had taken advantage of this and did the experiment to give him his new metal wings. While the lab was about to collapse he, Sheer, and Blade attacked Swish resulting in her tripping and the killer instincts injecting into him before it was ready (supposed to be: Kill for scientists and guards. Ended up being: Kill scientists and Guards). The three ended up almost killing Swish, then the lab started to collapse. During the lab collapsing, he used his newfound adrenaline speed and strength to help save Sheer. After the lab collapsed something sparked his memory and he went to Weak Link, where he found Corrupt/Destinychoser and brought them to the lab island. He didn't really do a whole lot after, but later ended up having a green glow to show his green SOUL and attempted to help bring Dustorm to the underworld, but then stopped when he remembered that he has the same powers as him. At the end, he followed Corrupt to Weak Link, where she introduced him to her cousin Moonstrike. After the original lab After the original lab, it is confirmed that they had an egg, Danger. Although while Damaged knows he is the father, he can't remember who the mother is. New Lab While in the new lab, he was highly protective of his son. Once when they were first captured, he tried to commit suicide because of being trapped and tested on in another lab, but Danger saved him. When Moonstrike came into the cell it was shown that he still enjoys company like he did the original days at the first lab. When Tiger wanted to experiment on Danger he shot flaming ice at her protecting his son. After, while talking, Moonstrike figured a way to free him and Danger without it being traced back to her. Which he gratefully accepted and escaped. (more flying in tomorrow)Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Experiments Category:Altered Experiments Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Crystaleyes) Category:First Gen Category:Next Gen